


This Can't Be Happening

by JetGirl1832



Series: Day by Day [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Azkaban, Betrayal, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Family, Ficlet, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832
Summary: What goes through Andromeda Tonks mind after finding out Sirius has been sent to Azkaban.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks
Series: Day by Day [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603093
Kudos: 9





	This Can't Be Happening

**Author's Note:**

> “If you don’t hug me right now I think I might fall apart.”

It was a cold miserable day in November, but things were looking up in the wizarding world. They said that You-Know-Who was dead, that at last they could live their lives in peace but at what cost? 

There were a million things to celebrate, but Andie found herself now hurting more than ever because she’d lost one of the last parts of her family she’d had left. It was unreal.

Today was November 3. Sirius’s twenty-second birthday and he was spending it alone, in Azkaban just like he’d be spending more that followed likely until the day he died.

But Andie didn’t want to believe what the papers said that he betrayed Lily and James Potter to Voldemort that he was just like the rest of the Black’s. That wasn’t the Sirius she knew. 

That wasn’t the Sirius she popped in on after her shifts at St. Mungo’s take make sure that he was well… Alive, and hopefully subsisting on more than carry out curry and the like. The Sirius whose grey as sparkled any time he laughed, who loved little Dora and Harry more than anything else in this world.

Who would never betray his friends. Not just friends, a brother.

James had looked out for Sirius when Andie had not been able to, she’d heard about how quickly they’d become friends and all their misadventures. The same tales he told Dora and Andie only hoped that when the time came for Dora to go to Hogwarts that she wouldn’t receive weekly letters informing her of her constant wrongdoings in an attempt to emulate her older cousin that she admired greatly. 

Something wasn’t right, and Andie felt lost, hurt and-

“‘Dromeda?”

Ted. He could always read her like a book even before they’d ever gotten together all those years ago, “Are you alright?”

Andie shook her head feeling like her entire world was falling apart, they’d just found out that Sirius would not be receiving any sort of trial. If he was innocent he’d never get any sort of chance to prove it. “I-I…” Andie found herself struggling to speak, “if you don’t hug me right now I think I might fall apart,” she spoke in a tone barely above a soft whisper.

Ted said nothing as he wrapped his warm, strong arms around her and held her tight, “We’ll get through this you hear me?”

“But he didn’t…” Andie sniffed, “he couldn’t possibly… Not Siri…”

Ted continued to hold her tight, “I know, something doesn’t make sense.”

“We need to do something, I can’t just sit by and let this happen,” Andie rest her head against her husband’s chest, “all alone in Azkaban, I… I... “

The world just wasn’t fair, Andie had lost her family time and time again over these many years in different ways. First her sisters… As children they’d been inseparable, but they here heard headed and determined, it didn’t take much for them to go their separate ways. Then her family when she choose loving Ted out of their approval, she wished it didn’t have to be that way but there had been no way around it. To most of the Black family she was dead. 

Now Sirius.... Her younger cousin, disowned just like her. He’d taken those same risks, why would he do this? It just didn’t make sense. It wasn’t perfect, but she thought they’d been happy. That even though they didn’t have the same sort of extended family they’d grown up with they’d had the part that mattered. And now? Now Andie had lost him too.

“Happy Birthday Sirius,” Andie muttered softly under her breath.


End file.
